memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Holladay
Steve C. Holladay is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in . Holladay was born in Van Nuys, California, is married for over twenty years, and has four grandchildren two daughters and one son, Logan B. Holladay, who works also as a stuntman. He attended the James Monroe High School and the Los Angeles Valley College before he joined the US military between 1969 and 1971 as a radio teletype operator in The Republic of South Vietnam. Holladay is the owner of Holladay camera bikes, a production company which supplies shootings with camera and boom equipment, especially for stunt scenes. Holladay himself is a race expert and between 1968 and 2001 he participated in over 30 motorcycle racing championships and won more than 15 of them. His resume includes more than 250 films, 100 television series and over 100 television commercials and he owns four Taurus World Stunt Awards. His stunt resume includes television series such as Beverly Hills, 90210, Baywatch, Dynasty (starring Joan Collins), V.I.P., General Hospital, Hart to Hart, Cagney & Lacey, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, T.J. Hooker (1985, starring William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd, and with Steve M. Davison, Renee Jones, John McLiam, and Philip Weyland), Nash Bridges, Knight Rider (starring Patricia McPherson), and Hotel. Holladay has performed in or coordinated for films such as Serial (1980), Knightriders (1981, with Patricia Tallman, John Hostetter, and stunts by Freddie Hice, John Meier, R.A. Rondell, Scott Wilder, and Dick Ziker), Megaforce (1982, with Persis Khambatta and directed by Hal Needham), Grease 2 (1982), Topgun (1986), Peggy Sue Got Married (1986, with Catherine Hicks), The Untouchables (1987), The Lost Boys (1987), Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach (1988, with David Graf, Matt McCoy, and Rene Auberjonois), Police Acdemy 6: City Under Siege (1989, with David Graf and Matt McCoy), Tango & Cash (1989, with Teri Hatcher), Days of Thunder (1990), Kuffs (1992, with Christian Slater), Addams Family Values (1993, with Christopher Lloyd and Carel Struycken), Speed (1994), The Road Killers (1994, with Christopher McDonald, Michelle Forbes, and John Pyper-Ferguson), Batman Forever (1995), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Dante's Peak (1997), Money Talks (1997, with Robertson Dean, Nathan Anderson, David Warner, Daniel Roebuck, Paul Sorvino, Tommy J. Huff, Buddy Joe Hooker, Johnny Martin, and stunts by Bobby Bass, Eddie Braun, Mark Chadwick, Eddy Donno, Tony Donno, Tom Lupo, Pat Romano, and Lincoln Simonds), Liar, Liar (1997), The X-Files (1998), Stigmata (1999), Evolution (2001), The Fast and the Furious (2001), Final Destination 2 (2003), The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions (both 2003), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), Sideways (2004), and Batman Begins (2005, with stunts by Rick Avery). His television commercial resume includes products and companies such as Subaru, Toyota, McDonald's, Kodak, Suzuki, Pontiac, Bosch, Pepsi, Ford, Playboy, Marlboro, and Honda. External links *CameraBikes.com – official site * *Steve Holladay at BrandXStunts.org es:Steve Holladay Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers